


Up and Running, but Time Keeps Ticking Away

by Burningchaos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Harry Potter, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Bashing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harm to Animals, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Male Harry Potter, May/December Relationship, No Underage Sex, Non Consensual Acts of Magic, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, Pre-Threesome, Prophecy, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Racism, Sane Peter Hale, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: Aster Ophelia Potter is 22 by the time the war ends. In death she finds nothing was what it seemed and destiny has something else in store for her.Tropes abound, Soul Mates are only in the Teen Wolf universe, some characters many seem ooc.Several magical terms used are inspired by Keira Marcos’ stories. (She knows I am using them.) Aster is a flower that means star.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Harry Potter/Stiles Stilinski, Female Harry Potter/Peter Hale
Comments: 15
Kudos: 225





	1. Chapter 1

May 2, 1998

She was terrified, there was a chance this was her end. Nothing but a failed savior, nothing but curses on the lips of Wix who had depended on her. Aster pushed that all away as she whispered prayers to Hecate for this to work. She gathered her courage and stepped into the clearing where Voldemort and his followers were. Wind raced through the trees, and she could feel the eyes of the denizens of the forest on her. This was important to them too. Dark and light stood ready to fight or celebrate. 

Aster stood tall, her wand held tight in her hand. She looked directly in Voldemort’s red eyes as he mocked her. She wasn’t afraid, if it worked she would return to the fight and destroy Voldemort, if not the horcrux would still be destroyed and in turn Voldemort would still die, just not by her hand. She watched him raise his hand, his favorite words left his lips, “Avada Kedavra”, and before her body hit the ground she was elsewhere. 

Lily. Her mother was there, as beautiful as everyone said and her anger a sight to behold. Her mother grabbed her in a tight hug but before Aster could speak Lily did. “There isn’t much time, listen carefully, and when you wake up do exactly as I tell you if you want to live.”

Lily told her of the lies and plan that had been hatched before she had even been born. Potions, compulsions and loyalty spells, bindings on her body and magic. Fake contracts, marriage and others but more important to the ‘light side’ was a will Aster had ‘signed’ with blood. Stolen blood. Her fortune, Wizengot seats and Ladyships would all belong to Hermione, several of the Weasleys and the Ministry. People she would never suspect. Lily told her what to do, how to escape and survive the next 48 hours. 

She woke in the forest cold, so cold and in more pain than she could have ever imagined. Standing as quickly as her pain filled body would allow Aster transfigured a log to look like her, then swiftly turned into her animagus and loped toward Hogsmead as fast as the pain would allow. Her mother said to save Snape, even though he was a git and an awful person it wasn’t his time. He had things left to do, and like her a new future to navigate. She reached the shack and tore open the door only to find Snape bleeding out, his throat slashed. Empty potion bottles scattered as she moved closer. She recognized this spell. Sectumsempra. Draco still had the scar. She cast “Vulnera Sanentur”, in a sing-song like voice. Once done she searched for a blood replenishing potion, spelled it into Snape’s stomach and waited.

Snape woke grabbing his throat, his eyes frantically searching the room before they landed on her. Aster could feel his sigh before she heard it. “Potter, what the hell are you doing?” 

“Saving your life apparently.” She offered him a hand and pulled him up.

“You should be in the forest killing Voldemort not here, now GO be a hero.” Snape sneered at her, which honestly if he hadn’t she would have been worried. 

“The horcrux is gone, Voldy AKed me, I saw Mum and I’m back.”

Snape stared at her, “What do you mean you saw Lily?” 

“Mum said to save you, take you to Gringotts with me and explain everything there.”

Snape narrowed his eyes at her, “And why should I believe you?”

Aster looked down at her nails trying to appear more casual than she felt. “Mum told me to tell you she knows that you are the one who told Voldemort the Prophecy and that you only asked him to spare her. She said it was an act that she will only forgive if you agree to my terms.” Aster looked up at him, “Is it true?”

He stared at her, and she looked at him directly in the eye. She could feel as Snape forced his way through her memories and knew he had found what he wanted when he tore his eyes away from hers and staggered toward the wall. “I’ll go with you.”

“Can you side along us to Gringotts?” 

“Only if you are prepared for them to kill you on sight.” Snape sneered at her stupidity. Gringotts had a kill order out on her, they didn’t take theft and the destruction of their property lightly. 

“I have a plan, well Mum gave me the plan so I am sure it will work.” 

“Well if Lily is the brains behind it I am sure it will.” Snape tried not to roll his eyes as he thought of all the plans his best friend had come up with that had landed them in detention with Potter and his miscreant friends. 

They arrived on the steps of Gringotts with a crack, instantly the guards were on them pushing them roughly up the steps and through the doors. “It might be a good idea to enact your plan.”

“Timing is everything.”

“Hush, Thief.”

One of the tellers saw Aster and shouted, “The bank is closed, everyone out!” The Wixan in the bank stared at her and started muttering.

“NO! No one leave. I call the Dverger Oathbreakers and demand an audience with the King.” Aster shouted over the din.

The teller staggered back, “You have no right, Thief.”

“I have every right, I didn’t steal anything. I was merely reclaiming property that two Dverger conspired to keep from me. I call you Oathbreakers, and these good people have a right to know if their money is safe here or not. I deserve to treat with your King to prove or disprove these charges.”

The teller turned to one of the warriors standing behind him,”Braken, go speak with the King. Filadar, bar the doors until this matter is resolved.” The warriors ran off to do as told and Aster saw the fear on the faces around her.

“I think these good Wixen should be made comfortable, not to mention seats for me and my companion and maybe something for your King as well?” Snape stared at Aster in shock, he couldn’t believe they’d made it into the bank let alone the fact that she was making demands from the Dverger and they were still breathing. 

“I find myself agreeing with you, Thief, much to my disgust.” He turned and whispered instructions to the teller next to him . Chairs for everyone appeared, and a moment later a table and four chairs fit for royalty appeared as well. Aster looked toward Snape, tilted her head to indicate he needed to follow her lead, and went to sit down. 

Snape leaned closer to her after they’d settled into their seats and hissed in her ear, “This was Lily’s plan? Has death relieved her of her senses?” Aster choked back a laugh, she made it seem like a cough and considered herself lucky. 

“Well I wouldn’t know, she did die when I was an infant.”

“You are a menace, Lily was too. How we managed to stay friends as long as we did will always remain a mystery.” Snape almost sounded fond of her. 

“Are you feeling alright? Light headed or the like?” She needed him to agree to help her before she left and if he wasn’t at his best the contract might not take. 

“Insolent child, I know how to tell if I am still in need of treatment.” 

Neither of them had noticed the group of well dressed Dverger standing in front of them until The best dressed one spoke.

“I am King Ragnvar Gringott, I have the honor of being the eighth King to hold this title.” The King sneered as he spoke. Matters involving the Wix were complicated. They treated his people as the lowest of the low but the Dverger society had rivaled Rome when the Wix were still living in dirt huts. “I am the first to have his honor besmirched by a Thief and the first to be accused of being an Oathbreaker. Tell me why I shouldn’t have your head on a pike already.” He laid his hand on the pommel of his sword as he finished speaking. 

Aster leaned forward and grinned. “Because Dumbledore paid Silius Barthol, as well as Levin Varg, who you know are the Potter and Black account managers to hide my heritage from me. They allowed him unfettered access to my accounts after I was emancipated by the ministry, which as you well know, happened when I was forced to compete in the Tri-Wizard tournament. Not only that, I was never once given a statement, nor was I greeted by an account manager on my first visit. My property was stolen, traded, sold all for the profit of the account managers and Dumbledore. They have denied me my heritage, my vaults, the right to hear my parent’s and my godfather’s wills and as for breaking in...if I had been allowed to claim my Black heritage I would have already had the Horcrux in my possession.” Aster leaned back, crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. “So tell me again how I am a thief, and you’re not Oathbreakers.”

The Dverger on either side of the King were muttering among themselves as Gringott VIII stared at her. “I was told nothing of a Horcrux.” 

Aster shrugged, she was becoming more confident as the conversation progressed. “I was public enemy number one, I had other things on my mind, also I don’t see how it is my job to keep you informed of what happens in your bank. I mean it is why you are the King right?” Snape made a small distressed sound then reached over and pinched her leg. 

“Gendrig, go find Account Managers Varg and Barthol then bring them and their books to me.” The King pulled a dagger from his belt and a sharpener from his pocket. He looked at Snape, who had been silent the whole time and pointed the dagger at him. “Why are you here?”

“I owe Potter a life debt, and have agreed to terms that are yet unspecified to have the Dark Mark removed.”

Gringott turned narrowed eyes on her, “You can do this?”

“I am able to do a lot of things, the question is do you need my services and how much are they worth to you. Before you take too long considering it you should know the only others I will remove the mark from are Narcissa and Draco Malfoy. I owe them a debt and should they want this I would consider the debt paid.”

“We will discuss this and other ‘things’ you can do while we wait.” 

Feeling smug Aster replied with a grin, “Sure but I’m starving. I fought a battle, died, came back to life and saved Snape’s sorry ass so how long is this going to take?” 

“Aster,” Snape gasped. “You…”, he sputtered rendered completely speechless by her behaviour. His face turned as purple as her late Uncle’s well managing to be bone white at the same time. 

“As long as it takes. After the Professor recovers you two will have time to discuss the terms of your agreement.” A guard appeared at his shoulder as he spoke and handed him several thick ledgers. He handed one off to his left and the other to his right. “I will need time to review these and, if necessary, question Varg and Barthol.” He gestured at the two pale Dverger now surrounded by guards.

“Sounds good to me.” Aster cracked her neck as she stood. “Is there a ritual room I can use?.” 

Entering the ritual room Aster looked around, “I need an athame, preferably mithral or moon forged silver and you need to leave.” The guards looked at one another, and one left and the other stood outside the door. After a few minutes the one guard returned and handed her a moon forged silver atheme and went to stand outside the door as well.

“Right, please tell me you have clothes on under your robes.”

“I am not a heathen.” Snape started unbuttoning his robes while snarling at her.

She slipped out of her hoodie and tossed it into the corner. “Merlin, I am filthy.”

“Will that interfere with you getting rid of the mark?”

“No. I was just stating a fact.”

“What terms do I have to agree to?”

Aster looked around the room, it was heavily warded and runes covered the walls and floor. The circle was an inlay of what looked like crushed crystals and mythril. 

“I need you to use Legilimens on me. I’ll open my mind to you fully”, Snape made a sound of disbelief, “I need you to see everything that was done to me. Then we can talk terms.”

“I don’t know what you expect me to find.I saw more than enough of your childhood and school years to know there is nothing worthwhile in that head of yours.” 

“By Hecate you are a foul, loathsome man.” Aster took a deep breath. “I need you to see the full memory of my conversation with my mum. There were things she told me you need to know, things you need to do for your own health and safety.” She turned away from him, she wanted nothing more than to drive the athame she was holding into his shriveled black heart. He was a traitor, loyal only to himself and he’d made her life a living hell. In the years since Hogwarts was destroyed it had only been worse. Aster turned back to him with disgust. “I don’t care how much of what you’ve done was because of you, or what was just who you are but know this, I would rather kill you than do what needs to be done here, except here is the thing that brings me joy - this will destroy you.” A cold smile graced her face. “Sit down so we can get this over with.”

He sat down, frowned over having to sit on the cold floor and looked into her eyes. He pushed past her open walls and fell into her memory.

_Lily had her hands on Asters face, tears streaked both their faces. “Darling you need to know what I am going to tell you. It’s going to hurt, but it will save your life. You aren’t meant to end here, this isn’t your destiny.” Aster flinched at the word but nodded anyways. Lily stepped back as Aster hugged herself. “You already know he could have stopped the war before it began. Honestly, the man was unbalanced from the start, the death of his sister and the betrayal of Grinwald left him mad. No one noticed and here we are.” Lily waved her hand and chairs appeared._

_“Severus is as much of a victim as anyone who found themselves at Dumbledore’s mercy. When Severus was sorted into Slytherin he decided that Severus was perfect for his plan to help create the ‘savior’ he needed. He was potioned, bespelled and lived most of his early school years under the imperious. Dumbledore sunk his hooks so far into him he was nothing but a puppet with little to no freewill at all. Potions talent and the desire to be a Master was the only thing he chose for himself. Moody helped as well as the elder members of the order, Molly before and after she became a Weasely.”_

Snape yanked himself from the memory, fury raged through his body. “What are the terms.” His mind darted around, how could this have been done, how could he have not known. 

Aster watched him stop pacing and stand before her, his body still shaking with anger. “The terms are simple and will easily fit into your plans. Destroy their carefully planned lives, make them suffer and when there is nothing left to take kill them. Take up the Prince titles, Dumbledore hid the fact that you were still your Grandfather’s heir from you, it will give you the voice and power you need. See a Dverger healer, Dumbledore managed to tie many of the spells to your magical core so they survived his death and after all this you are free. Oh, and never, ever teach children who haven’t taken their owls.” The slow grin that grew as she spoke combined with his patented sneer terrified her. 

“Gladly. I agree. Now remove this slave mark. I have ‘things’ to do.”

“Hold still,” She took Snape’s arm firmly and slashed the athame across the dark mark. Snape hissed but held still. Once it was bleeding freely Aster slashed her hand, pooled the blood and slapped over the dark mark. Snape jerked away again, but she held fast. 

_“Release this wizard, your Old Master is dead.”_ Aster hissed at the snake. 

_“You speak the truth, my purpose is no more. Have care, the Queen has left her mark in your blood New Master."_ Aster hadn’t known her blood still carried basilisk venom in it and mentally tucked that away. She smiled as the mark and all the spells contained within it disappeared.

Aster opened the door, “We’re done.” The guards nodded and took them back the way they came.


	2. Sink or Swim (I'm diving in)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a complicated relationship with Snape and often find him difficult to write. I will have to admit that is because of how much I love Alan Rickman. So this Snape is more than a bit occ. Later on in the story he will have a chance at redemption - it will not be freely given though but fair warning and all.

“Potter, take this.” Snape handed her a pepper up potion from his pocket stash. “What will you do if you survive this?” He didn’t know why he asked, they would go their separate ways shortly, but he’d been protecting her his whole life. Whether he wanted to or not. It wasn’t often his curiosity won out over caution and disinterest. 

She took the potion and downed it, “Live a life on my own terms.” Aster handed him back the empty bottle then looked toward the lobby. She looked as young and wary as she did the first time he’d seen her. “You can leave after I give you the list but … I don’t even know why I am asking you this, but fuck it I’ve already died once today, will you stay til this is over.” The words tasted bitter on her lips but she didn’t want to be alone, to not have anyone there if she had to face death again, and as horrible as it seemed he was one of the few people left alive she could trust. If someone had told her this even a year ago she would have never believed them. He hated her, she hated him but she wasn’t ready to sit in that room alone trying to be braver than she felt. 

“I swore an oath to protect you.”

“The war is over.”

“Not for us. I’ll stay til this is done.” He hesitated a moment, “If this goes badly I’ll take revenge in your name as well as mine. It is the least I can do since your terms were so amiable.”

Aster laughed, “That is the nicest thing you have ever said to me.” He shot her a quelling look and she laughed even harder. 

“Gryffindors.” Snape sneered as he followed her.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the lobby. King Gringott was still examining the ledgers with the others, as well creating a stack of notes next to him, the dictaquill moving quickly back and forth as he spoke. Magic like that, the simple everyday stuff that others took for granted, was what she loved the most. 

Not long after they sat King Gringott stopped talking, closed the ledgers and called out, “Krager!” 

“My King.” The Dverger in question appeared next to the King fist over heart and his head bowed. 

“Take Varg and Barthol below, cut off their heads, dismember them and display them for all to see. The Wixan need to know what we do to those who dishonor us and them by stealing.” The two doomed Dverger protested loudly but Krager grabbed them with the help of another and by the time they reached the tunnels they were begging for their worthless lives. 

“Lady Potter-Black, you are no longer named Thief and we Dverger of Gringotts are no longer named Oath Breakers.” The King hands a scroll off to the left. “That was the recall order for all the wealth and items missing from your vaults.” He turned and looked toward the Wixan sitting in conjured chairs. He could see the awe and calculation in their eyes and on their faces. He wondered how many of them would try to exploit the situation and how much profit the bank would make from them. “Saran,” He spoke to the guard by the door, “escort these good Wixan to the doors. No banking will be done today. Let those outside know we will be conducting reviews of all accounts to make sure no others have been tainted by the easily swayed.”  
.  
“Lady Potter-Black..”

“Please call me Aster.”

“Aster, Thank you for the gift of your name. You may call me Ragnvar. Follow me to my office, I will be handling your accounts from here on out. “

“Professor,” Aster turned to look at Snape. “Thank you for keeping me safe, I declare the life debt between you and my family fulfilled.” Saying thank you to the man felt a betrayal but it was necessary. She was leaving, there would be no more Potters and it hindered his efforts to claim the Prince title..

“Potter, I hope to never see you again. I do, however, expect a letter that contains the rest of the information I require.” Snape stared at her for a moment, he allowed himself to admit that Aster had never been as horrible as he expected or claimed. A nuisance, a Griffindor through and through, but that was all. “I don’t expect to see news of your demise anytime in the near future.” Satisfied, Snape walked out the bank doors and never saw Aster again.

“Now, tell me what you have planned and how we at Gringotts can help you.” Ragnvar took a seat behind his desk and gestured for her to sit in a very comfortable chair across from him.

“Shortly before I arrived here I was informed, by a reliable source, that there is a Binding Marriage Contract that would have me bonding with the youngest male Weasley. Not only was the blood used stolen from me with the help of the late, and unlamented if I may add, Dolores Umbridge. You will also find this contract was signed and approved by Dumbledore as my guardian, which at the time was no longer true.”

Ragnvar shuffled through the files in front of him, “Ah, I see the discrepancy. You are correct this was signed after you were declared an adult by the Ministry.” He grins at her as he tears the contract in half. “Since this is forged should I assume your newest will is as well.”

“That is a safe assumption.” Aster closed her eyes and tried not to show how deep all this cut. Her heart beats raggedly in her chest. She thought of all the lies told by ‘friends’, people she thought were ‘family’. She thought about the four her mother told her were true. Two died because of it, because of her and her love for them. The other two she had no idea if they were still alive or not. She watched Ragnvar gleefully destroy it and thinks this might be the best fun he’s had in years. “Is this the will that has my titles and fortune divided among several of the Weasleys and to Granger as well?” 

“Yes there are a few others, named as order members, as well as funds shifted in several ministry accounts. One of those is former Minister Bagnold’s retirement fund.” Ragnavr looks at her clearly puzzled. “There were also monthly donations to that account from yours starting in November of 81’.” Aster chokes as he finishes. Her bank funded Sirius being tossed and kept in Azkaban. Grief like she hadn’t felt since the day he died ripped through her, it seemed as if her heart was being carved from her chest. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and tugged. Her chest continued to hurt as she struggled for breath. It became tighter and tighter until she started to feel light headed. 

Nostrils flared and her chest heaving Ragnvar watched her try to push through. “I will need a report on all my assets. I need to name Theodore Lupin as the Black Heir, remove the mark from the Malfoys and make sure they have assets to see them through what comes next. I need…I don’t know there is so much I need done.” 

“You need not do this alone.” He had moved around the desk while she was panicking and had started removing her fingers from her hair. “Let me see the memory, I will handle all that I can. You will just need to sign everything.” Ragnvar let go of her hand; she was a child by the standards of his race, even by Wixan standards. If the world had been a good, just place she wouldn’t have had any of this laid at her feet yet. It wasn’t though and she was sitting here, betrayed and overwhelmed. She had been abused and he refused to add to that now that the truth had been revealed.

“You need food, several potions by the looks of it and rest. True rest in a place where you feel safe.” Ragnvar reached into his robes and handed Aster an embroidered handkerchief. “For your tears, let them be the last you cry for people who never deserved your loyalty and trust. You are more than the weapon they saw you as, you are a woman powerful enough to shape nations. Let this make you stronger, let them tremble in fear of retribution.” Aster looked at him, her mouth a grim slash across her pale face, and nodded.

Ragnvar looked at his assistant, “Have a set of rooms prepared for Lady Potter-Black immediately, ask Yula to attend her.” He offered her his hand as he stood. “I will have your accounts locked down until you have rested and eaten. Then we'll talk more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rise by Katy Perry


	3. Rise Again (I will survive)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit difficult, I didn’t want to do the usual here is what potter owns ect. I gloss over most of it to get to the main point of the chapter. I was hesitant to use the trope I required to move the story forward and am quite nervous about it. You will know it when you come upon it and please let me know what you think of it. (Also I thought of it while at work, had to pilfer a form and wrote it down on the back.)

Aster woke up twenty-two hours after her first meeting with Ragnvar he had handed her the account books for a dozen more families than she had originally been entitled to. 

The Black, Potter and Peverell accounts were easily handled. The Black accounts, aside from a few of Sirius things, were divided between Narssisa and a Trust, as well as the Lordship, for Teddy when he came of age. He would never want for anything, except his Father, for the rest of his life. Most of the Potter properties were to be turned into halfway houses for the abused, adults or children, as well as non-humans who needed a place to live. The ones that weren’t were sold to create another trust that would fund the halfway houses for a century. 

The harder ones were the Death Eater accounts, as well as an account belonging to Tom Riddle. Aster had Ragnvar look for muggle-borns, half-blood families and even some pure-blood families, because of their contributions on behalf of the former, that had suffered the most during the war. When she’d run out of those she started more trusts, scholarships (the largest named for her mother that would only benefit muggle-borns and their families) and an account for any child that came out of the Dursley family. Aster had even set up funds for Dverger children and the schools they attended. The accounts weren’t even close to being drained by the time she and Ragnvar had run out ideas. 

“No one should have access to this much money.” 

“I am fairly sure no one in the history of Gringotts has.” 

“Well isn’t that just my luck.” Aster shook her head when Ragnvar chuckled. 

“What should I do with the rest of it?” 

“You mean Riddle’s account or the three accounts you have yet to deal with?”

“All of the above?” She didn’t want to think about Riddle’s account, she wasn't sure she wanted anything that belonged to him.”

Ragnvar hesitated, he knew Aster wouldn’t want to hear this, he had put it off for as long as possible. His Seers were becoming increasingly agitated and had threatened to seek Aster out on their own. Apparently the three days it had taken her to heal and deal with the accounts she had inherited were three days to many. 

“I have something else to discuss with you.” He pulled a parchment from his desk. 

“Please tell me I didn’t inherit something else.” Aster ran her hands over her face, her frustration apparent. “I really can’t handle this.”

“In a sense it is an inheritance, but it is not a monetary one.” He decided to just hand it to her to read as there was no way to say this that could make it easier.”

Aster took the parchment from him, her hands shaking as soon as she saw the words. “On, please no. No, no ,no…

_When The Girl-Who-Lived becomes The Woman-Who-Lived-Twice  
Justice is swift when she conquerors the evil within  
A world in need cries   
Their Chosen’s fate is question as Darkness rises to soon  
The Woman-Who-Lived-Twice will heed the call  
For if denied Their Chosen will become The Boy-Who-Died_

She sat there quietly, so quietly that Ragnvar was actually frightened. He could see her hands were still shaking and slowly her whole body was. In a blink of the eye she exploded with rage.

“Why the fuck is it always me?” Rage burning through her like fiendfyre, a dragon of pain and fire that was all consuming. She couldn’t see the sparks of fire dancing on her skin or charing her hair. The paper in her hand turned to ash, the chair she had sat in blackened and smoke, while the rug scorched under her feet as she paced. “Hekate help me,” Aster screamed into the air, “I can’t do this again, please don’t ask this of me again.” As suddenly as the rage had come it disappeared to be replaced by defeat. Ragnvar silently cast spells to suppress the smoldering chair and carpet, and clean the air as well.

“I can’t do this again, Ragnvar, how can the Goddess think I can do this twice.” Aster collapsed on the settee that had escaped her rage. Tears streaked through the soot that stained her face and her eyes pleaded for an answer as he sat next to her. 

Ragnvar pulled her into a gentle side hug, “I do not know how to interpret the plans of the divine, their ways are a mystery. I do know that you are the strongest human I have met in my lifetime. You have defeated an enemy that others thought immortal, you are working your way through the betrayals with grace and I know that you will never back away from a challenge until it has been conquered.” Aster rested her head on his shoulder as he spoke, the comfort he offered her was genuine and the first true support she’d ever received by an adult. “I also know you have the full backing of not only Gringotts but also that of the Dverger nation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Win - Brian Mcknight) - I should add I chose this song for the lyrics after the chapter was wrote instead of listening it while writing. 
> 
> I know this is a tiny chapter but the ending felt natural and didn't want to push past in in fear of making it awkward.


	4. Transition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a small chapter that will end Aster's presence in her original world. Chapter 5 will start in the Teen Wolf World.

Aster wandered the halls of Gringotts, the deeper she went the more hand hewn the walls became. Her fingers drifted toward the marks and dragged against them as she walked. It was mindless, the texture soothed in a way she didn't understand but was grateful for. 

“I see you’ve found me, it took you long enough.” Aster looked up and saw a wizanded Dverger, by far the oldest she’d seen in her time here. 

“I’m Onna, now get your skinny butt in here I’m old and I don’t need to waste anymore time. Who knows when I’ll answer the call of Hecate.” The frustrated elder grabbed her wrist and dragged her into a tiny dark room choked with incense, an overabundance of tapestries and two large comfortable looking chairs.

“What do you mean I’ve found you?” A cup of tea was plonked down in front of her. It smelled of Cinnamon and Cloves.

“I’ve been calling you since you left Ragnvar, you just weren't listening.” Onna dug through the papers on her left. “This, the prophecy, is why.” Aster stood to leave, “Sit. This isn’t some human prattle that needs belief to make happen, this is the oldest unfulfilled prophecy of the nation and you are going to listen to everything I have to say.”

Onna’s stern voice reminded her so much of McGonagall’s that she obeyed immediately. “I don’t..”

“I don’t care what you want Missy, you have no future here, there is nothing in front of you that any of the seers can see. This,” She shook the parchment she was holding toward her, “is your future. It was foretold long before Dumbledore’s mouthpiece spewed that tripe you were forced into following.”

“But if I hadn’t been forced into that prophecy, I wouldn’t have this one hanging over me.” Aster’s stomach rolled at the thought of having to do this again. 

“If you hadn’t been forced into it this would have never mattered, it wouldn’t have been meant for you. Instead it would have gathered dust, forgotten, on a shelf til someone else, if someone else, came along. It didn’t happen that way though,” Onna reached out and clasped her hand, “You were named, not once but twice and that makes this yours to fulfill. Nothing about it is fair, but sometimes that is the way life is.” Aster thought she had cried out everything, but long before Onna finished talking she was found she was wrong.

“Okay,” She nodded if this was her fate so be it. “What do I have to do?

Aster knelt in the ritual room, it had been built specifically for this moment. Ruins were carved over every surface. Some in patterns, some carved to look like words, most of which were in languages she didn’t know. Everything she needed was shrunk in a trunk attached to the necklace she was wearing. Her wands were strapped to each wrist, the sword of Gryffindor on her hip and her few good-byes had been said. There was nothing left for her here. 

Sinking into the trance Onna had taught her, she thought of her purpose, where she was being called. If anyone had been in the room they would have seen a soft golden light slowly spreading out from her and climbing up the walls and powering the runes. The herbs, the other components and the candles around the chamber burst into flames as Fawkes appeared. The song he sang sank into Aster’s core, opening up an ever deeper well of magic for her to access. She smiled briefly at his gift as she was consumed by heatless flames and darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No song for this chapter, sorry.


	5. Note

My life has gone haywire for a bit I've been dealing with everything up to and including my mum having a stroke, getting a new boss (Who changed everything) to currently having pneumonia. Please be patient with me, I will be posting again soon. Oh, btw, Mum is doing great now there are a few things that are not going to go away but on the whole it is much better than expected.


	6. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short interlude, it is angst heavy and about a funeral. If that is a trigger for you skip to the end notes for knowledge that is important to the future of the fic. Stiles name is misspelled intentionally.

Beacon Hills 2000

Peter listened to the Priest drone on and on. His eyes swept back and forth; Pack Alpha’s and their families littered the crowd. The Hale funeral drew them from as far as Maine. Talia had been popular and well loved, just as much as she was hated. He could smell the grief and smugness rolling all around everyone. Derek swayed beside him and Cora’s hand felt frail in his. 

Someone was sneaking closer, he glanced over and saw the Sheriff's son move beside her. He didn’t know Cora knew him, but as much as he loved his niece and nephew he hadn’t been involved with their daily lives. His chest tightened at the thought. It was why he hadn’t been at the Pack house. He lived closer to San Francisco, the need to escape his sister’s constant censure had been greater than his need to live close to the pack. 

Derek leaned against him, his body shaking. When the firemen and police arrived they’d found Derek, still in his basketball uniform, staring at the engulfed house nearly catatonic. His cheerful, gregarious nephew hadn’t spoken a single word in the week since the fire. Peter knew Derek had received the Spark, it always went to the oldest left in the main line. It didn’t matter the age or condition of the wolf, the spark didn’t care. It just was. 

He watched the kid, Mieczlaw or something, slip his hand into Cora’s. Peter felt Cora stiffen and relax just as suddenly. He scanned the crowd for the Sheriff and saw him looking toward a fresh grave a row over. Right, he'd overheard at the station that the kid’s mother had died two days before the fire. 

The Priest started to wind down and Peter focused his attention back on him. He needed to get through this day, the future could wait till tomorrow. Feeling helpless he watched the Hale Crypt Doors as they closed, sealing his and what was left of his family's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I haven't forgotten this story, the end of 202 was very unkind to my health. I managed to catch pneumonia, when I was barely recovered I tested positive for Crona and the pneumonia came back with a vengeance. That said I am recovering and my mind is clearing up, which has seen the slow return of my muse. (YAY!)
> 
> Important Story Stuff - 
> 
> **Ages in 2000**  
>  Peter is 22  
> Derek is 14  
> Cora, Stiles and Scott are 10  
> Harry is 9  
> Aster is 18  
> This interlude is set 4 years before Aster arrives. 
> 
> Talia was 39 when she died, (Peter was a surprise child), and Laura was 18. David was Talia's husband and a bitten wolf. Once again I want to state - **There will be NO SEX between Derek, Stiles and Harry they have matching soul marks but are to young and the age difference would be disturbing.**
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me during this, I appreciate all of you. =)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration Song - Blood on my Name - The Bright Brothers


End file.
